User blog:Evacino/Community Project - Pixel Lobby Discovery Thread
"Them's Fightin' Herds" launches with the Pixel Lobby multiplayer mode. From there you can also access the Salt Mines, a Player vs. Enemy gameplay mode." In the Salt Mines you can unlock Accessories to customize your playable Avatar. Accessories are unlocked by opening chests with 'Salt' - the currency of Reine. You can earn Salt by participating in fights with other players and exploring the map. The information below is being updated constantly. There's a chance that new information has been added and / or changed since you last visited! Genral: *Press the 'Magic' button (default 'X' key) to open a Shortcut Chat Menu **'Yes' = displays Green Tick icon **'Aww' = displays Heartbreak icon **'Opps' = displays Donut icon **'Fight?' = displays Red Fist icon *Salt is used to open chests in the Salt Mines. *Apples heal lost health. Apples are found in Chests in the Salt Mines only. **All Apples seem to recover 25 HP. *Only one person can open a chest - if another person tries to open it, you will be forced to fight them. Only the victor gets the Chests contents. *Accessories can have different rarities. **There are seemingly 4 rarities: Common, Uncommon, Rare and Artefact (the lattermost is reserved for the cross-promotional deals with Guitly Gear, BlazBlue and Skullgirls) Pixel Lobby: *Randomly a Chest will appear in the Pixel Lobby. **So far, all have been free and contained x2 Salt **Like the Chests in the Salt Mines, people compete for these too. Salt Mines: *It costs Salt to enter the Salt Mines. **At Level 1 (Feelin' Fine), it costs 3 Salt. **The higher the Level, the more Salt it costs to enter. **If someone pays to enter the Salt Mines, as long as that person remains on the Level they paid for, any other player can enter that same Level as you for no cost. *Levels are advanced by defeating CPU enemy predators that chase you on the overworld map. **It seems like that the higher the Level, the more predators that must be defeated in order to advance to the next Level. **'Clone' enemies (Oleander, Tianhou, etc.) count as 'Predators' towards the Level-advancement count. **If everyone in the Salt Mines are knocked out, the Level resets back to Level 1. *Chests containing Salt have no cost to open. *Chests containing Apples require a low amount of Salt to open. **Minimum cost found so far is 2 Salt. **Maximum cost found so far is 10 Salt. beta *Chests containing Accessories require a high amount of Salt to open. **Minimum cost found so far is 20 Salt. **Maximum cost found so far is 30 Salt. beta *Up until Level 3 you only fight CPU Predators. At Level 3 you start facing CPU 'clones' (so far, only Oleander and Tianhuo have been seen/fought'. Accesories: :Starting accessories: * Unlocks: :Head: *Angry Eyebrows (Uncommon) *Hunters Googles (Uncommon) *Dino Skull (Uncommon) *Urbino (Uncommon) *Betto Bardi (Uncommon) *Kitty Cat Ears (Uncommon) *Chompy (Uncommon) *Gas Mask (Uncommon) *Capitan Crash (Uncommon) *Sexyphone (Uncommon) *Well Groomed 'Stache (Uncommon) *'brows (Uncommon) *Buffalo Vegas (Rare) *Salt (Rare) :Body: *Icicle Wings (Uncommon) *Drill Pendent (Rare) "The Wiki needs your help to discover all the secrets these modes have to offer, from locations to accessory unlocks!" Please post any of your findings below! It doesn't matter if it's text, an image, or a video! It also doesn't have to have been discovered by you - so its perfectly OK to cite from another forum / YouTube video / ect. as long as you provide the original source of information! Category:Blog posts Category:Community Spotlight Category:Community Projects